Talk:Chapter 2 Items/@comment-173.29.131.70-20160123205314
So, I’ve been wondering for a long time which accessories best pair with which characters. I’ve done my own brief rundown of the various add-ons found in World’s End, and I’d love to hear your guys’ opinions. Tevoran’s Belt Even though, fittingly, this accessory starts on Tevoran, it might be of more use to equip it on your weaker HP characters to begin with. By the time he comes around, Casimir becomes a good choice for this accessory; it helps mitigate his liability in battle. By chapter 2 he’s the obvious choice for it. If you do keep it on Tevoran in chapter 1, it solidifies his status as team tank. Procurer’s Cane One of the weakest accessories, even by Chapter 1 standards. Still, it’s the 2nd one you receive in the game, and 10 HP is 10 HP. It’s most helpful for a character likely to take heavy melee damage. Vadim seems to be the best choice. Thief’s Gloves Very useful. Works best on ranged characters, as raising their accuracy to 100% and above is one of the easiest surefire ways to increase damage output. Give these to Ysabel in chapter 1, no question. By the later episodes of Chapter 2, they might benefit Zofia more, if you’ve been raising Ysabel’s accuracy via her her attack upgrade. Boris’s Ring Anyone taking melee damage can benefit from the +10 evade. Ivan or Vadim are both good choices for this, until they acquire better accessories. In chapter 2, they make a decent addition to Reynold, although not the best one there is. Blessed Girdle The Blessed Girdle fits Oksana best (no pun intended, although I’m sure it was intended by the gamemakers) until you receive the Cross of Ecthain, at which point they become obsolete. Special attack bonuses should almost always go to Oksana, your magic wielder and team healer. Holy Undergarments The Holy Undergarments are kind of a mediocre accessory all around, as anyone is equally likely to be hit with a special attack, and in any case, special attacks aren’t usually as common or powerful as melee. Really, I only use this accessory on a character when I have nothing better to offer them at that point; Ivan, Aizu, possibly Reynold. Mid-way through Chapter 2, this accessory is pretty much obsolete. Spiked Helmet Easily the most infamous spamming accessory in the game. Don’t ever get rid of it, and don’t ever commit it any one character. Can be used on multiple characters within a single turn to give attack boosts with no negative consequences. Unless of course, by equiping the Spiked Helmet you unequip an accessory that grants health or movement bonuses. I ended usuing Ivan and Ysabel for this accessory most often, but it works on anyone and everyone, the possible exception being Oksana (if you’re using Oksana for melee attack, you aren’t usuing her right). Just unequip it before the end of your turn and you’ve neutered the negative defense effects. If you’re one of those “purist” gamers who considers this to be tantamount to cheating, then this is the accessory you want to use on your character whose sole purpose is to hit hard and hit fast. Probably Tevoran or Ivan, depending on how you upgrade them. When Reynold joins, this is a decently good choice of accessory for him, as the negative defense effects cancel out to his tremendous HP. Definitely keep this accessory Red Belt Red Belt goes best with Tevoran in episode 5; it effectively saves you 60 experience points, or lets you crank up counterattack to 50%, if you’re that kind of person. It’s not a bad idea to keep this in Tevoran the entire game. However, later on in Chapter 2, you may find that it’s more useful to give Tevoran the Warden’s Emblem, after which the Red Belt should be given to Reynold. This is overall the most appropriate accessory for Reynold at any point in the game (and not suprisingly; it fits his status as a martial arts master). If, for whatever reason, you don’t want to give it to Reynold, then use it on another melee character. Ivan and Vadim are both inferior choices to Tevoran and Reynold, but they still can make use of it. Martin is also a pretty mediocre choice for an accessory of this caliber, but it’s better than nothing. Warden’s Emblem Now this one is tricky. There are several character who can benefit from a +1 SP regen, so deciding who should have it is really a balancing act that depends a lot on your strategy. Unless you have weak magic Oksana, I wouldn’t give it to her, as her SP upgrades already grant her a whopping +9 regen per turn. Giving it to Tevoran means you can use mockery every 2 turns, making almost every battle significantly easier. Tevoran is probably the best choice for this accessory; the disadvantage is that using him to mock usually means he doesn’t get nearly as much chance to fight. As chapter 2 went on, I found that most of my characters had become powerful enough that my reliance on mockery was becoming less and less. By the end of Chapter 2, I honestly think that this accesory goes best with Martin. It lets him use Encourage in 2 turns, which is the one thing he does really well. Tevoran is a much more versatile and open character, who can be used for a lot more than just mockery. Onyx Necklace Using the Onyx Necklace is almost always circumstantial. Aside from the fight in which you receive it, the only fights where it really comes in handy are against the sewer minions (unless you use Casimir’s highly questionable Plague Dart). The Onyx Necklace doesn’t really go with any one character, but it’s good to keep around in case you need to equip it on someone in an emergency (for example, a low health character while a plague is spreading) Regeneration Cloak This can be a lifesaver. I think it pairs best with Casimir; think of it as an upgraded version of Tevoran’s belt. Using this on Casimir makes him so much easier to keep him alive, provided you don’t put him in the middle of the action and Duriken isn’t casting both of his group attacks at once. The only other “feeble” character in Tevoran and Company is Aizu, and she has her own (highly effective) ways of avoiding damage and healing. If you ever have to heal Aizu, you’re doing something wrong with her. Casimir is the choice for this accessory. Arachnid Boots These are up there with the Red Belt and Warden’s Emblem as the most useful accessories in the game. Do not leave the Cavern of Euphoria without grabbing these. Ivan seems to be the best choice to wear the Arachnid Boots. Stacking the boots with a greasy leather jacket makes Ivan easily the farthest reaching melee character in the team. Extremely useful for opening charges and getting into good attacking positions. Other candidates for the arachnid boots include Aizu (to enhance her ability to sneak past enemies) and Reynold (to help him move closer to enemies as all of his damage has to be done on adjacent spaces). But both of these are inferior choices to Ivan, and here’s why: stacking the Arachnid Boots and Greasy Jacket on Ivan allows you to defeat Duriken on the FIRST TURN in the final battle. Here’s how: Use Tevoran’s Berate and then Oksana’s haste on Ivan. Rush him up the hill to stand directly behind Duriken. Use the grotesque fungus on Martin and cast Encourage. Have Ivan shove Duriken and then spear tripleplus him at the edge of the cliff. Move in and fling Duriken off the cliff. Now, gang attack Duriken with everything and everyone you have, like there’s no tomorrow. Spam the Spiked Helmet. Use bull testes if you have to. If you’ve made wise offensive investments, you should be able to hurl that bald chancellor into the abyss before he even gets a chance to use his tranquil chime. Not that I always support killing the boss in the first move; it’s much more fun to take out all of his minions first. And few things are as satisfying as getting a chance to flying roundhouse kick Duriken off of his perch and into oblivion. Avante-Garde Scarf It’s a powerful artifact, but I’ve never found a character who can really use the scarf effectively (originally, I tried equipping it on Martin, but that just seemed wrong). Since all the enemies that can inflict burning are in past battles, the scarf is really just a useless trophy of the whiniest and most annoying prince you’ll ever fight. At least in chapter 2. Shaman’s Blindfold I have never found a justifiable reason to inflict this double edged sword on any of my characters. The only who could really benefit from it is Oksana, and hit rate is already pretty high. Besides, the Cross of Ecthain already enhances her special attacks way more than this disgusting relic does. Bone Godemiche I’ll be honest: when World’s End Chapter 3 comes out, I’m selling this thing at the first shop I find. Not only because the idea of how this particular “accessory” would be equipped is revolting, but because its resistances are extraneous. The only character that would really be hurt by the “Cursed” status is Oksana, and you can heal SP with consumables, in desperation. “Fatigued” status isn’t the end of the world either, the only ones who inflict that in chapter 2 are in earlier battles. For some reason the Bone Godemiche is the most expensive accessory Tevoran and Company have come across, but it’s hard to see why. Grandiose Cape As of now, untested in battle, but like everything else about Duriken, it’s overpowered. I’m not sure yet which character can make the best use out of the Grandiose Cape, but whoever ends up using it basically becomes your boss; unstunable, unstoppable, and difficult to hit with anything. My thoughts now are that it would work best on a high hitting melee character that you never want to be put out of action. Tevoran, perhaps? It would seem a fitting reward for the old man after defeating the traitorous chancellor. These are my thoughts on the accessories; I want to hear your guys’. Which ones do you like? Which ones do you hate? Who disagrees with me on what? My personal setup at the end of Chapter 2: Ivan- Arachnid Boots Tevoran- Spiked Helmet Ysabel- Tevoran’s Belt Casimir- Regenerative Cloak Oksana- Cross of Ecthain Reynold- Red Belt Zofia- Thief’s Gloves Martin- Warden’s Emblem